listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of law firms in India
* Mozenrath (Aladdin) ** Arburtus ** Ayam Aghoul ** Jackal-Beast ** Mirage * Ursula (The Little Mermaid) ** The Evil Manta * Hades (Hercules) * Queen La (The Legend of Tarzan) ** Hista ** Lady Waltham ** Tublet * Magica De Spell (DuckTales) * Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear Star Command) ** Gravitina ** NOS-4-A2 ** Warp Darkmatter ** XL * Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) ** Duff Killigan ** Monkey Fist ** Senor Senior Senior and Senor Senior Junior ** Shego ** Warhok ** Warmonga * Yzma (The Emperor's New School) A * Advocate Rahul Dev | Patent Attorney & Lawyer in India (www.advaocaterahuldev.com) * AMLEGALS, Advocates & Advisors, Ahmedabad ( http://amlegals.com ) B * Bajla, Iyer & Associates, Advocates * Bhar C * Chadha & Chadha * Chandrashekhar & Chandrashekhara Menon * Corporate Lexport * Crawford Bayley & Co * Crestlaw Partners * Chadha & Company * Capstone Legal, Jaipur D * D.H. Law Associates * D P Ahuja & Co * DM Harish & Co * Legal http://www.dsklegal.com * Daniel and Gladys * Daulet-Singh & Associates * Dave & Girish & Co * DePenning & DePenning * DeHeng Law Office * Desai & Chinoy * Desai & Diwanji * Dhir & Dhir Associates * DINESH & Co.,Mumbai * Dua Associates * Dubey & Partners * Dhir & Dhir Associates E * El' Serve * Economic Laws Practice * Exponent - Attorneys at Law F * Federal & Rashmikant * Fox Mandal Little G * Gagrats * Gandhi & Associates * GIP Research | Patent Outsourcing Services to Inventors Worldwide * General Law Partners 13:41, December 20, 2012 (UTC) * GBS-LEGAL (www.gbslegal.com) * Gopakumar Nair Associates (GNA) * gorsi law firm {www.gorsilawfirm.com} * GJ Law associates * Garg & Partners ( Lajpatnagar) H * H. K. Acharya & Company * HSB Partners * Haresh Jagtiani & Associates * Hariani & Co * Hemant Sahai Associates * Hitesh Sanghvi Law Offices * Holla & Holla I India Law Offices Internation Tech Law Consultants | Patent Services India * India Juris * India Law Services * IndoJuris Law Offices * [http://www.intepat.com Intepat Intellectual Property Services] * Intepat IP Services |Patent | Trademark |Copyright * Inttl Advocare * International Trade Law Consultants * Iyer & Thomas Advocates * Indus Law * I-Legal Advocates and solicitores Indian National Bar Association J * J Sagar Associates * JM Sharma & Co * Jafa & Javali * Jehangir Gulabbhai & Bilimoria & Daruwalla * Jus Maxima Law Offices * Jurisperitus * Jurris Consillis * Juris Corp. * Junnarkar & Associates * Jotwani Associates K * K 'n' J Partners * K & S Partners * KNM & Partners * K R Chawla & Co * KSB Partners * Kachwaha & Partners * Kainth & Associates * Kanga & Co * Karanjawala and Company * Kelley Drye & Warren LLP * Kesar Dass B. & Associates * Khaitan & Co. * Khaitan Jayakar Sud & Vohra (KJSV) * King & Partridge Advocates * King, Stubb & Kasiva * Kapil Sapra & Associates * Kochhar & Co * Koura & Company * Kris & Kolloth * Krishna & Saurastri * Krishnamurthy and Co. #Kunduru & Kunduru L * Lex Rete 09910089698 * LAWYERS BANGALORE - 09886822717 * Lall & Sethi Advocates * Lall Lahiri & Salhotra * Legal Audit Inc. * Legaleye Associates +91-9322002630 * Legist Associates - Advocates & Legal Consultants, Hyderabad. * LEX Nexus, Advocates & Solicitors, Specialised Practice * Lexindia * Lexygen * Link Legal * Luthra & Luthra Law Offices * Lex Maven Law Firm,INDORE,0731-2540315, 09826375490,09926856559 * LEXNTECH - IPR Law Firm * Lex Solutions, Advocates, Solicitors & Consultants, Chandigarh. M * MAYSS Partners * M Dhruva & Co * M S Oberoi & Co * MD&T Partners * Majmudar & Co * Mallar Law Consulting * Manilal Kher Ambalal & Co * Mars & Partners * Mason & Associates * Mehta & Mehta Associates * MKC & Associates, Intellectual Property Law Offices * Mitter & Mitter Co. * Mkono & Co * Mulla & Mulla & Craigie Blunt & Caroe * Mundkur Law Partners * Malvi Ranchoddas & Co. * MotishIP Consultants,Delhi N * Nkumar & Aggarwal & Partners, New Delhi * New Delhi Law Offices ("NDLO") * N South (www.nsouthlaw.com) * Nanavati Associates * Narasappa, Doraswamy & Raja * Nishith Desai Associates * Narang & Associates, New Delhi * Neeraj Gupta and Associate, New Delhi * Nexus the Law Firm, Jaipur O * O.P. Khaitan & Co. Solicitors * Obhan & Associates * Orcheon Legal Consultants P * PEGASYS LPO * P & A Law Offices * PA Legal * P H Parekh & Co * PSA Legal Counsellors * Paras Kuhad & Associates * Parker & Parker Co. LLP * Pavan Duggal Associates * Poovayya & Co * Poddar & Associates * Preconcept * Premnath Rai Associates * Puthran & Associates * Platinum Partners * Pimenta Kapasi & Co. * P. Giridharan * PXV Law Partners * Purohit & Purohit R * Rights & Marks * R Ginodia & Co * R. Subrahmanyam & Associates * Radhakrishnan & Company * Rajani Associates * Rajesh Kumar & Associates * Rajinder Narain & Co * Ranjan & Narula Associates * Remfry & Sagar * Rohit Das & Associates (RDA Legal) * Rajesh M. Sangani * Ritesh Kumar Singh Associates * Partha Sarkar , Advocate ,UK * Rajopadhye & Associates, Pune- Law Firm in Pune S * Samhita Legal * Seth Associates * S Jalan & Company * S Majumdar & Co * S&R Associates * S.K. Tulsiyan & Co * S.N. Gupta & Co * SKS Law Associates * Sahasram Associates * Saikrishna & Associates * Sandersons & Morgans * Seth Dua & Associates * Sewak and Associates * Sharma & Sharma * Shrikumar & Co. * Sibal and Eradi * Singh & Associates * Singhania & Co * Singhania & Partners * Singhi & Co * Sinha & Company * S.N. Associates (Hyderabad) * Solomon & Co. * SPAB & Co * Suman Khaitan & Co * Sunil Kansal & Associates * Surana & Surana * Swarup & Company * Swaminathan Associates(Pune) T *Trustman Law Firm *Tech Law Attorney | Intellectual Property Patent & Trademark Lawyers *Trilegal Law Firm *The Legal Vista *Trans-India Law Associates (TLA) *Tech Corp Legal LLP | Patent Filing Services *www.tlaindia.org *Trinity Law Partners *Thakur Sinha Law Associates U * Udwadia & Udeshi V * Valsangkar & Associates * V J Mathew & Co * V P Gupta & Co * VNS Legal in Chennai * Vaish Associates * Victor Moses & Co * Vigil Juris * Viswanathan & Co * Vertices Partners W * Wadia Ghandy & Co. See also * Law Farm * Advocates in India * Supreme Court of India * High Courts of India * Bar Council of India * Jindal Global Law School References * Chamber Practice List of Law Firms * Legal 500 India Directory * Society of Indian Law Firms (SILF) Directory Delhi,Mumbai * Information and news about Indian law firms on Legally India Category:Indian lawyers India